An Entire Year Away
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for dragonkink meme. After spending time training in the ROSAT, Vegeta and Bulma finally reunite. Right there on Kami's Lookout, and even after being nearly caught. They also discuss androids, and Trunks.


**Prompt: Bulma/Vegeta, almost getting caught sex**

**Whilst everyone's waiting for Goku and Gohan to emerge from the ROSAT, Bulma hands out new Vegeta-style armor to everyone. Vegeta goes off to change into his, Bulma wanders after him, and semi-public, almost getting caught by someone, Kami tower sexings ensue.**

The fill:

* * *

><p>By the time Bulma had finally led a queasy and shaking Trunks away, petting his longish hair while he looked up with hurt blue eyes that were exactly the same as her other littler Trunks, handed said littler Trunks to Piccolo who looked up at her with his own hurt alien black eyes while her baby shrieked in delight, with Mister Popo and Tien avoiding looking at her at all, she returned to the back of Kami's tower find Vegeta already pulling on his last boot.<p>

"Vegeta!"

He didn't remove his gaze from the gold tipped shoe. "What, woman?"

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

He snorted, but otherwise acted as though he hadn't heard her. Refused to look at her or acknowledge her presence.

"Vegeta? VEGETA!"

The Saiyan cupped an ear, wincing. If you didn't know either of them, you might have thought he was being theatrical. "Stop it!"

He was still acting put out and uncomfortable like she was nothing to him (and she_ still_ hadn't forgot that bullshittery he'd pulled leaving her and Trunks to nearly be blown up), rather than the woman he had born him a child with the exact frowning face that he had. Yet for his sheer horror at being found half undressed with Bulma cooing over his enlarged muscles and a new scar across his arm that he refused to explain, she could almost sense something more, something _hidden_.

"What's wrong with you?

"Come on.

"So what Trunks nearly caught us? The other Trunks. The older one from the future? Oh well. I'm sure his little brother will at some point too."

That seemed to get under his skin. "Enough."

"What's wrong? Aw. Veggie-"

"You will not refer to me by that name! I am the Prince of all Saiyans, the strongest being in the universe-"

"Is this about that girl android beating you up?"

His small mouth opened and closed, eyes blank and black.

"Yeah. Krillin told me all about it."

"Damn that runt."

"And Trunks."

The rounded bulging shoulders dipped inward just a slant.

"Awwww. Veggie."

A terrible grimace that showed teeth in a not smile. "You will not call me that, woman."

"Has that ever worked? And really. She was at least bigger than you, right? Actually, I'm not sure that make you look better…"

"The android is no longer a concern! It will be turned to scrap metal soon enough."

"Oh. Don't do that. Wait. Let me talk to her. I wanna inspect her. See what's under the hood. God, what Gero must have put in them! Wonder what parts he used, exactly?"

Vegeta looked at her for a few moments. "You're a disturbing woman."

She looked up coquettishly. "Oh, I'm just curious about how could he find such material that could withstand your blows."

He nearly smiled, a fluttering dangerous thing as beautiful as a tornado heading towards your house, or a rainbow in an oil spill.

"Besides, your little buddy Krillin likes her. Maybe I can reprogram her to like him? Hah. No, even I can't do that."

The shortish man immediately looked annoyed. Though, normally he did love her Krillin jokes. "He is not my 'friend.' I've told you this before! Neither he nor the other humans are my 'buddies!'"

"Oh, Veggie Dip."

A flinch and fluttering of eyes in either rage or exhaustion.

"Don't lie. He and Yamcha are your friends. Who were the people that showed up when you called, drunk and lost and unable to tell a dime from a nickel? Them. Not me. I was ready to leave your ass in some gas station to rot."

Veins nestled in his temple were staring to throb. Distantly, and not for the first time, Bulma wondered what his blood pressure might be.

"And who held your hair back when you puked? Well, okay, that was just Krillin. But Yamcha didn't mock you and take photos like I did. Who helped you figure out how to use the fridge? And the hot tub? You should be nicer to your friends, is all I'm saying."

"I should wipe this mudball from this worthless galaxy!"

"You know, when you say that just because my mother is late bringing you dinner, it starts losing its effect."

"But now things are different." Vegeta seemed to rise an inch or so. That arrogant smirk that just begged for a slap or a desperate sloppy kiss of overpowering, mind-numbing, stupidity-causing lust crossing his tan face.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Is this the blonde shiny thing again? Because I prefer you as a brunette."

"'Super Saiyan'. 'Super Saiyan'! Is that so much to ask! For you to use the correct term designated for the legacy-"

"And the green eyes thing is creepy. Maybe your friend Krillin is into blondes now, but not me."

Teeth gritted. "I want you to leave now."

"Too bad." She was now the one smirking. "I'm not leaving until I get a taste of what your new power can do."

"I told you," Vegeta was nearly blushing, all flustered and angry. "That's now how it works."

"You can even be blonde, if you want. I'll just pretend I'm having sex with some douchebag with dyed spiky hair that goes to tanning salons and waxes the hair off his chest and talks only of himself. I'll pretend you have some ancient symbol tattooed on your neck that makes you seem deep to teenage girls. Just like college again."

He was pouting. "I don't like that game."

"Oh, Vegeta. I missed you! I thought you had died." Her eyelash fluttering undercut any tension and drama in her words. "Seriously, when I heard Son got hurt, I wondered 'what chance could Vegeta have? We're all screwed without Goku! There goes the entire universe!'"

Air hissed from Vegeta's nostrils.

"Then when Krillin was all girlishly giddily going on about how that android beat you and the others up. Shoving you into a mountain, swinging Trunks into you, almost kicking in your skull, mocking you and your shortness that I personally find cute since its normally me that has to ask for help with things on high shelves, breaking your arm. I can't wait to meet her and hear all the details. Was she really wearing a skirt when she did all that, like Krillin said?"

"-kill him," the Saiyan muttered darkly. "And I don't ask for help to _reach things_."

"You don't ask for help with anything. Even when I get tired and roll off you. No. You have such pride! You just masturbate and curse at me rather than beg for more sex."

"…I want you to leave." He sounded almost zen-like. Bizarrely like Goku in moments of great strain.

"You don't need to beg or masturbate. Not now, honey. You got all big in that hyperbolic time chamber. It does it for me, Veggie. You being all muscular and strong."

"When you make that pinching motion," Vegeta sounded clinically detached. "You resemble your mother trying to hand me a towel when I'm in the shower."

"Damn it. Is she still doing that?"

"Not anymore."

"I guess Daddy referring to you as 'son' helped."

He twitched.

"Well, you are. By marriage, anyway. Anyway. _Anyway_."

The greed that she could hide in the boardroom meetings she sometimes attended could never be kept from those dead eyes. "No, woman."

"But we're alone now, anyway."

His eyes were widening further, and his body shifted away. All wariness of an animal about to be cornered.

"And anyone can find us. See us. Just like Trunks nearly did when you were doing that little strip tease. Or Tien could see us with all three eyes. Mister Popo with those unblinking creepy eyes, seriously, what the hell is he? Or maybe Goku will come out? Oh, yeah. Goku seeing you screw his best female friend that perhaps he used to have a crush on?"

That almost sweet smile. "Did he?"

She made sure her voice was devoid of bitterness. "Sure did. Yeah. Sure he did."

Now he looked almost pityingly.

"Shut up. Oh, and by the way, speaking of rejection, remember when Krillin helped you up from your embrace of the toilet that night? Then you came to me that night, demanding for me to 'turn my body over to you'? That is the creepiest thing I've ever heard. And I spent time with Master Roshi and Oolong. Hell, I used to slip them sleeping pills so they'd pass out and stop bugging me."

"None of that happened. None of it."

"And remember you, so afraid on the payphone? 'I, I think this man is bald, no, he has hair, that means he's who again? It's smaller than the other coin. Oh, god, I'm so afraid! This small room stinks of urine! A bearded man keeps asking for something called 'spare change.' I just saw a woman dressed like the blue wench (real sweet, too, _honey_), wanting to know my 'dealer' is."

"…that did not happen."

"I made a recording off the answering machine. I listen to it whenever I'm feeling down. Or bored."

"Sometimes I truly wonder whether or not laying with you was the most foolish decision I have ever made, or if not destroying this planet when I chance was?" He gazed out onto the perfect blue sky, lost in its emptiness before snapping out of it.

"But that will be remedied."

"Oh, please. You're not going to hurt me and your son. Sons. Who else will coo at you and hug and worry about you, and sleep with you even when she's tired from all the design work she's had to do, and you have yet to shower after a long day training? No one. That's who."

If such a heartless unromantic man could have a day-dreaming voice, it would have sounded as he did now. "No diapers to change. No woman screaming at me for falling asleep in her bed. No annoying purple-haired brat following me."

"Shut up! You love us! And Mom and I change Trunks' diapers. You just run around with me, yelling for help. Or toss him into a tub to almost drown. And yeah, sometimes, I get sick of you and don't want to have you in my bed. And no, before you mention it, I don't care that the bed is big enough for a dinosaur. And that better not have been a crack about my weight! Because now you're the one stretching out their clothes.

"Really, really stretching them out. Wow.

"…Vegeta?"

"What now, woman."

"Come on now, say my name. Say it. Say it! I'll call you Prince? Prince of…maybe some rock floating around in space? Okay. Okay. Don't look at me like I just killed your bunny. Prince of All Saiyan, yadda, yadda…yadda."

"…You know, I was in that chamber training for a year."

"Sounds rough. Like you could use some stress relief."

"Besides mocking that boy's hair, I had little else to relieve any tension."

"Must have been hard. All the time."

"Oh, it was."

"I love that smile. It's a gross, leering one that makes me wonder if you have the spaceship equivalent to a van and grow a gross mustache while you're up there. But I do love it."

"…my father had a mustache."

"Don't ruin this moment."

"What moment?" He was smiling tightly. "I never said I would lay with you."

"Please. It's been a year for you. How much longer can you stand it? How can you resist, especially with me now slipping this cute top off. Admire its color, its material. And what's underneath."

"I'd forget how much bigger having a child made your udders."

"Don't you use that word! I've warned you about using that word! But yes, they got even bigger. Admire them. Bow before them. Enjoy them. Really, how could you not?"

"Stop that? Don't touch me with those."

"Men would kill for this opportunity. Vegeta. Vegeta. Just do this."

"Stop begging."

"Vegeta. Vegeta."

"Fine. Come here. Remove your pants as well."

"I missed you. God, I missed you. So much. God, you're shoulders are so big. Hulking."

"Help me remove this armor then. Since you moved the snaps on this new armor."

"Ouch. These tiles are cold."

"Shh."

Her sharp white teeth bit into his shoulder harmlessly. "I was afraid, so afraid something might have happened to you. With Yamcha getting stabbed by that android…"

He grunted into her hair, the blue material still covering half of him. "Don't mention his name."

Voice all sly, and making the skin on his back prickle. "…You used to not mind as much."

Their hips meeting over and over again, breath coming out in hisses. He could feel that pressure growing in the back of his skull, feeling fingers scratch against his back. "You will say my name! The Prince of all Saiyans. Say it. No one else's."

"Oh, Veggie. Veggie. Veg."

"Stop it."

"Veggie! Oh. Oh. Veggie."

"Stop it!"

"VEGGIE!"

"Oh…Ugh. Bulma."

Falling on her and inhaling the smell of fresh sweat in her temples, having her hair in his face and not minding. Listening to her coo and rub his back, fingers going instinctively to run down the scars she couldn't see.

She clutched him to her…what was the proper word, bosom? Squishing his cheek into the soft pale skin until his skin was warm and ignoring his struggles to pull away and take a full breathe. For someone so weak, Bulma could cling so tightly.

"I guess it really was a whole year for you."

"Woman. I have to fight Cell. And the others must have realized what we were doing back here."

"Let 'em. I'm sure Piccolo with those giant ears already heard everything."

"…'everything?'"

"Don't look so worried. He won't tell anyone. Right Piccolo?...see, not a word from him."

Without hardly a glance at the new material, he started redressing from memory so ingrained it was all automatic, instinctive gestures. But she still had to help him with the clasps on his armor.

"Just promise me something."

He snorted, pulling on a shoe. "I will look after the boy, fine."

"No. I mean, try and spare the android. I really want to inspect those microchips in her head. God, what the retail price of them would go. Maybe I'll crack the code of why the universe hates Krillin and program her into liking short guys with shiny heads? Maybe I'll get her to babysit Trunks? Or just give her to the other Trunks to take a bat to?

"Don't look at me like I'm the sociopath. You're the one killing people. You were the damn space pirate.

"Fine. Get dressed and go fight your monster. Just turn your back on me. Without a kind word. And I didn't even joke about telling you the money's on the nightstand. Not that there is one out here. Without a word!"

"…I bet when Goku gets out, he'll be twice as strong as you. I hope you get your arm broken again! Especially by another girl in a skirt! I'm going to make sure to buy that android a drink! If they can even ingest fluids. Wait. There's a joke there about Krillin. Gimme a second; it will come to me….aw, forget it.

"…Vegeta?"

"…what?"

"Make sure Trunks doesn't get hurt. Okay? Okay?"

"Fine." He heaved a sigh, still not looking at her. "Fine."


End file.
